


Instant Messaging

by ripewriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripewriter/pseuds/ripewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers and instant messaging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic for this fandom-so, constructive criticism is much welcome.
> 
> And was inspired by a picture I saw on Facebook.

capt.steve just logged in.

ironstark just logged in.

ironstark: hey Cap, whatcha doin?  
capt.steve: you really wanna know, Stark?  
ironstark: of course ;)  
ironstark: I mean, we've been together for awhile now...  
ironstark: and you promised-no secrets between the two of us  
capt.steve: fine. here:

capt.steve sent an image!

ironstark: ho-ly crap  
capt.steve: hey, you asked!  
ironstark: I know, I know  
ironstark: I was just playin with ya, Steve  
capt.steve: it wasn't funny  
ironstark: #sorrynotsorry  
ironstark: so, Cap... do you want, maybe, me to...?  
capt.steve: do I want you to do what, Stark?  
capt.steve: Stark?  
ironstark: stop it  
capt.steve: stop what?  
ironstark: smirking, I can feel it through my screen  
capt.steve: I'll stop if you give me an answer, Tony.  
capt.steve: c'mon, Stark. Neither of us are getting any younger.  
capt.steve: c'mon, Stark.  
capt.steve: I'm waiting  
capt.steve: and it's kinda getting cold, maybe I should...  
ironstark: stop it.  
ironstark: fine, I surrender. Would you like company Captain Rogers?  
capt.steve: never thought you'd never ask, Tony.  
ironstark: I'm blessed with the ability to surprise people, Steve ;)  
capt.steve: are you gonna continue talking, or are you gonna get your ass here?  
ironstark: getting my ass there.  
ironstark: be there in a jiff  
capt.steve: good  
ironstark: I aim to please

ironstark has logged off

-

In a few moments, Tony Stark reached the Captain's apartment, panting.

"About time you got your ass here," Steve said from the bathroom.

"Gimme...a...moment...to...let me...recover," Tony panted.

Tony bent down with his hands on his knees and was apparently successful in catching his breath. He then walked to the bathroom and saw Steve.

"C'mere," Steve called, gesturing to come closer.

Tony inched his way to the bathtub, sat down on the side and-

Was pulled down into the tub!

"HEY! THESE ARE MY ONLY CLOTHES!" Stark yelled at Rogers.

"Did you forget that you left some clothes here?"

"Oh, yeah..." Tony smiled sheepishly. "But I'm gonna get back at ya," he said as he splashed the soapy water in Steve's direction.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did," Tony winked.

The pair continued splashing water at each other until Steve pulled Tony by the arm for a kiss-which Tony deepened.

They stopped after awhile for air and-

"You wanna take this in the room?" Tony asked.

"Let's."

The two quickly rinsed, dried, and ran to Steve's room.


	2. The Son of Coul

c_barton logged in

son.of.coul logged in

c_barton: seriously, Phil?  
son.of.coul: what?  
c_barton: your im name. does it really have to be 'son.of.coul'?  
son.of.coul: it's growing on to me.

thor_odinson logged in

son.of.coul: oh shit.

son.of.coul looged off

thor_odinson: Barton, why did Phil, son of Coul, log off?  
c_barton: I think you scared him off, Thor.  
c_barton: he did not, Clint! You liar.  
c_barton: if he didn't, then why the hell are you using my i.m. account, huh?  
c_barton: shut up, Clint.  
c_barton: you jealous?  
c_barton: jealous of who, Clint?  
c_barton: probably, almost everyone I talk to?  
c_barton: you smug sonuvabi-

c_barton has logged off

thor_odinson: strange human squabbles.

thor_odinson has logged off

-

Agent Coulson barged into Barton's room (with Barton lying down on the bed) and-

"You sonuvabitch, Clint." Coulson said.

"Me, one? I'm genuinely hurt," Clint said, sitting up and mockingly clutching his heart.

"I hate you."

"Sure you do, Phil," Barton smirked as he sat down at the edge of his bed.

"Fuck-"

"Me?" Barton asked, the two men less than an inch apart."Well, you will. Or I will... Maybe? Hmmm..."

"Just shut up, and kiss me."

"Aye, aye."

-

 _I must check on them to make sure they're not slitting each other's throats_ Thor thought, _maybe I should._

He got off of his chair and headed towards Barton's room.

In a few minutes, he reached his destination.

"Barton?" He knocked on the door.

No answer.

Just the sound of silence.

He did the same thing for three or more times with still, no response.

So, like what any other worried person, he broke down the door-revealing Barton and Coulson on the bed sweaty, shirt-less, and panting.

"Thor!" the two yelled at the same time.

"You shoulda knocked!" Barton chided.

"I did! No one answered!" Thor yelled back, clearly as embarrassed as Phil and Clint-who quickly took their shirts off the floor and wore them. "I shall leave now."

"Okay." Barton said as Coulson muttered 'good'

"Sorry about your door," Thor apologized.

"S'okay."

As Thor left, Phil turned to face Clint.

"We're dead. Fury's gonna kill us."

"Nah, I doubt it."

"Smug, cocky ba-" Phil was cut off by Clint's kiss- which he generously returned and broke off.

"So, we together now?" Phil asked.

"If you want us to be."

And that's the only answer Phil Coulson will ever need.

-

"So, Thor, what did you see?"The Black Widow asked.

"I do not wish to talk about it."

"Why?"

"It is utterly terrifying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and it isn't complete yet.
> 
> Using your phone to makes stories sucks.
> 
> I'm open to suggestions and recommendations!


	3. Date Night-Well, Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, took quite awhile making this.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the kudos(es?), they're highly appreciated.

dr.smash logged in

natasha_r logged in

dr.smash: hey, Natasha.  
natasha_r: hey, Bruce. what brings you to the world of i.m.ing?  
dr.smash: Tony.  
natasha_r: Tony? How? More importantly, why?  
natasha_r: you still there, Doc?  
dr.smash: yeah  
dr.smash: are you free this Friday afternoon?  
natasha_r: Doc?  
dr.smash: nevermind, stupid question.

dr.smash logged off

-

_Ring ring_

Bruce Banner's phone rang, so he checked it out, and answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Doc,_ " revealing the caller is Natasha Romanov.

"Hey, Natasha," he said, "so... Why'd you call?"

" _You...asked if I was free this Friday afternoon_ ," she recalled, as Banner mentally facepalmed himself, " _well, I am free."_

"Uhh..." Bruce said dumbly.

At the other end Natasha laughed.

 _"Since you seem shy to ask me out, I'll ask you myself,"_ she then cleared her throat, which was exaggerated, " _Bruce, would you go on a date with me?"_

"Uh...." What should I say? Bruce thought to himself, yes? "Yes."

 _"Okay then, here's the place:..."_ Natasha then told Bruce the address.

-

Bruce had been waiting in the café for more than hour, until he decided that Natasha wasn't coming. So, he went to the nearest bar he could find, and sat down on a stool near the counter.

"Gimme the strongest thing you got," Bruce told the bartender.

"Rough day?" the bartender asked him.

Bruce nodded in response, and finished the drink in a gulp, and opened up a chat with Tony.

~

ironstark logged in

dr.smash logged in

dr.smash: you said it would be great if I asked Natasha out  
ironstark: yeah, I did. Something wrong?  
dr.smash: yeah, she never showed up  
dr.smash: well, thanks for trying

dr.smash logged off

~

Bruce ordered a few more drinks before he decided that he was drunk, so he sent a text to Tony to pick him up.

In a few minutes, Tony walked into the bar and picked up his drunk friend, and brought him to his car. He then started the car and drove.

"When's your date, supposedly?" Tony asked.

"Friday." Bruce replied.

"You know what day it is today, Bruce?"

"Yeah, Friday."

Tony face-palmed himself.

"It's Thursday, genius."

 _Oh God_ , Bruce thought, _I'm so stupid._

"Just drop me off at my place, Tony."

"Sure."

-

_Friday, afternoon (The date)_

"So, Tony told me about what happened yesterday," Natasha said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she replied, "yeah, he told me you thought that yesterday was supposed to be our date, and you got drunk-so he had to bring you home...and...that you-"

"That I?" Bruce asked, as he raised his eyebrow.

"That you love me-" she said, "head-over-heels, actually."

"Yeah, I pretty much am," he stated as he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

"So, who's paying the bill?"

"Since-" he was cut-off by a kiss from Natasha. "Yep, I am."

"Good."


	4. One Blind Date for Fury! Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, took awhile to think of this, aaand thanks for all the kudos!
> 
> P.S. Please comment and give me prompts, thanks!

"You must be wondering why I've gathered you all here," Tony said to the Avengers, and Coulson.

They all nodded.

"As you can see, for the past few days, our beloved director, Mr. Nicolas J. Fury, has been downright mean and grouchy-kinda like Oscar the grouch," he explained, "so I thought of hooking him up with someone."

"Remember the last time we did that?" Clint asked, "what did he do?"

"Don't remind me about it," Tony muttered.

"Remember the other time?" Coulson added.

"Or the other?" Bruce joined.

And they kept on going on and on about the other times they tried hooking up Fury with complete strangers, until-

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Steve yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Thanks, Steve," Tony said as he gave Steve a peck on the cheek, then faced the group. "That's why we're hooking him up with someone he knows..."

"Who?" They all asked.

"Agent Maria Hill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm pretty much open to ANY prompt, well, for a fandom I know though


End file.
